


Vulnerable

by CcccindyW



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CcccindyW/pseuds/CcccindyW
Summary: 关于伊森亨特的那些脆弱的，血肉的。





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> 弱化伊森预警，慎入。  
虽然没有明确，但有GB倾向，慎入。

*文明能压醉，情怀不衰，无论枯干山水  
旧时年月投入垃圾里，你我一起同居

伊森从交通部大楼走出来的时候，朱莉亚已经在车上等了他一阵子了。他最近几天都有些感冒，早上出门时甚至还有些低烧。朱莉亚无论如何不放他去工作，最终伊森只得妥协今天都不再自己开车。

他今天下课本就有些晚了，再到交通部的大楼又花费了一些时间，上车的时候他就有些愧疚地跟朱莉亚交换一个亲吻，只不过因为怕传染，而吻在了耳侧。朱莉亚把水递给他，就驱车回家。她开车时很专注，并不怎么说话。伊森偶尔咳嗽一两声，也不打扰她。车厢里一时就只有车载电台播报的声音。伊森手撑着额头，歪着身体，靠在门上。

他很少有这样不端正的时候。

恋爱和退居二线这两件事时常让伊森觉得松懈，有时候他会很疲惫，就只是躺在沙发上看朱莉亚赤着脚在厨房里烤蛋糕，等朱莉亚端着蛋糕盘子坐在沙发旁的地毯上时，他会避开朱莉亚递来的那块奶油，然后搂着朱莉亚的腰与她亲吻。当然要很小心，不然他们就只能再换一块地毯。或者他们也在周末的时候，穿着宽松休闲的衣服，手牵手沿着小路去便利店买冰。

在确定关系之后的这短短一段时间里，伊森好像把前十几年腥风血雨的人生全部搁置然后遗忘，就好像他本来就过着如此平凡而幸福的生活——交通部的职员，家庭用的车子，铺着毛绒绒地毯的房子，以及和爱人一起的晚餐。甚至连常去的那家小商店的老板都会打趣他们是天造地设的一对，然后往他们手里塞小小一颗的巧克力。偶尔有几个在噩梦里惊醒的晚上，朱莉亚永远在他身旁下意识去安抚他，以至于伊森在噩梦后的余韵中恍惚，就好像那些枪响、爆炸和在医院独自度过的日日夜夜，都真的只是平行世界发生的事情。

当然并非每时每刻都如此，就比如现在。伊森扭头去看朱莉亚专注的眼睛，想或许还是不要现在跟她讨论即将要出差的事情，或者说只是告知。什么时候说又是一个值得思考的问题，毕竟他要考虑朱莉亚的心情，热恋中的情侣总是一分一秒都不想要分开。他乐意去思考如何照顾朱莉亚的心情，为这些甜蜜的烦恼而发愁。

或许是朱莉亚的车子开得太平稳，伊森就思考着这些问题，靠在椅背上慢慢睡着了。他醒来的时候身上盖着一件外套，车子早已经停在了家中的庭院，朱莉亚正低着头拿着手机回信息。

“怎么不叫醒我？”伊森活动了一下僵硬的肩颈。

“才刚停下没多久，”朱莉亚抬起头，看着伊森笑起来，“看你太累了，就让你睡一会。如果你还想继续睡的话，我们可以回卧室再躺一会儿。”

伊森摇头。

最终伊森也没能找到合适的机会说出要出差的事情。他们一起做了晚餐，晚饭后去散步，回来后坐在地毯上吃了点水果，看了电视新闻，然后洗澡准备睡觉。

躺在床上的时候伊森才感觉出浑身的酸痛。浴室里传出哗啦啦的水声，伊森想他其实也想分享。做戏和隐藏情绪是特工的基本功，他拿这一套来应付朱莉亚根本不成问题。可是偶尔也会生出一些想法，告诉她他真正在做的是什么。告诉她关于林赛的事情，诸如她是他最优秀的学生之一，以及她所面临的危险。以及他的出差也并不是真的要为了交通局的会议，等等所有的这些。但也就只是偶尔，比如晚上他们出门散步的时候，朱莉亚蹲下身去逗邻居家的狗，伊森站在后面，看着朱莉亚的背影的时候。

当然伊森也总是时刻保有理智，能够及时刹住这些不切实际的念头，他总是这样的。

朱莉亚躺下的时候，伊森侧过身去拥住她，他把脸埋在朱莉亚的发间，嗅到熟悉的淡淡的洗发水的味道。而朱莉亚什么也不讲，她只是将手放在伊森的后背上轻轻抚摸。

伊森亨特拥有一具仿佛永远不会被破坏的坚强的躯体，并令许多男男女女为之痴狂。所有人将他当钢筋铁骨，或一具雕塑，但在朱莉亚米德的掌下，他只是拥有一具血肉之躯。

伊森梦到了林赛，那个总是崇拜地看着他的女孩子。她拥有力量与智慧，和成为一位超级特工的无限潜力。伊森想给予她所有的经验与保护，就像当初他也曾被吉姆给予的那些，只不过没有那些背叛。他从梦中惊醒，从床上坐起来时，头痛欲裂，背上出了一层细密的汗。朱莉亚紧跟着被惊醒，随着他一起坐起。她的手掌贴上伊森的胳膊，发出低声地惊呼。

“伊森，你发烧了。”

随后她就要起身从储物柜里拿药。伊森伸手拦住她，攀上她的胳膊。朱莉亚什么也没问，她只是伸出胳膊抱着伊森的肩膀，就那么静静地抱了一会儿，像母亲安慰她的小孩一样拍着伊森的背。直到伊森在一片静默和黑暗中开口，这一场安静的安慰才结束。

“抱歉，我……”

“没什么可道歉的，”朱莉亚截住伊森的话头，“但你必须吃点药，好吗？”

她起身去储物柜拿药，又去厨房倒了水回来。然后她半跪在床边，以一种不容拒绝的强硬姿态，逼着伊森把药吃掉。一切完成之后她靠近伊森，用自己的胳膊环住这男人宽厚的肩背，把自己的下巴放在他的肩膀上。

“怎么了？”  
“没事，”伊森伸手扣住朱莉亚的手腕，“我只是突然想起我要去出差，交通部的一个会议。”  
“怎么这么赶，况且你还生着病。”  
“抱歉亲爱的，我忘记对你说了。”伊森有些疲倦。  
“没关系，”朱莉亚亲吻伊森的后颈，她总是善解人意的，“工作的事情我们总是无可奈何。那我们就赶快睡觉，明天起来收拾行李好吗？”

伊森点点头，朱莉亚于是放开他，他们一起又躺在床上相拥着睡着。

林赛的死是伊森没有料到的。但任务就是这样，永远充满着你意料不到的事情，比如死亡、背叛或者失败，即便是伊森亨特也不能幸免。伊森觉得他还算理智，至少还可以周旋于那些官僚之间，然后出席林赛的葬礼。

有时候在任务里需要对一切都保持冷静——对猝不及防的变故，对突如其来的死亡，这种被迫的冷静时常令伊森有失去情绪的错觉。他不再会有哭泣的时刻，不再声嘶力竭、歇斯底里。作为特工的时光打磨他，让他逐渐失去那些会让自己陷入危险的特质，同时也让他失去那些平凡人的生活。

直到提着行李包打开家门，站在玄关处，伊森都还觉得自己是冷静的。但他想他大概笑得不够好看，大概也把自己隐藏的疲惫和难过表露的太明显，不然朱莉亚不会这样突然地上来抱住他问他发生了什么。但家的味道实在浓烈到让他想要流眼泪，他只是不可抑制地在他踏入他的家时感受到情绪，在他看到朱莉亚穿着睡衣从屋里走出来的时候，觉得所有的那些情绪都突然回笼，涌向他的四肢百骸，甚至冲进他的喉管，他的鼻腔，占据他身体的所有。他甚至有那么一刻抬不起胳膊，就只是任由朱莉亚盈满他的怀抱。那只是他作为普通人的温度。

卢瑟对伊森的订婚非常不解，他问过无数次为什么，也表达过强烈的不满。伊森只是笑，带着向往，说我在朱莉亚身上看到一种纯真的生活。

偶尔他也会厌倦做拯救世界的英雄，不想做谁口中的超级特工，完美偶像。他就只是需要两个人一起吃早餐，分头去上班，晚上迎着夕阳去散步，这样简单到乏味的生活而已。朱莉亚就像是他的希望，因此哪怕他深知所有的危险，也义无反顾地去扑上去。哪怕退一万步来讲，他就只是，就只是希望在医院痛到连辗转反侧都不可以的夜晚，有人在旁边而已，就像是被强硬地逼着吞下的那颗退烧药。

朱莉亚牵着伊森的手走到卧室，让伊森坐在床边，她站在伊森两腿间，让伊森的头紧紧贴着她的身体。她爱伊森，并不只是爱他英俊风趣，在订婚派对上发光到吸引所有人的目光，同时也爱他脆弱，爱他失控。她低头轻轻吻上伊森的发顶，她想伊森哭出来或者就只是这样沉默着都好，她就只要站在这里陪着他。

所以直到衣服前感受到湿意，朱莉亚也还是静默地去吻伊森。她不开口，不问发生了什么事，不问为什么会这样。至少这些问题在伊森的眼泪面前都微不足道，它们可以在某次二人的晚餐间被提起，或者干脆就不要被提起。因为重要的就只是伊森，和他的痛苦而已。她甚至以一种保护的姿态，将伊森紧紧拥在怀里，为他避开那些强硬的光线，和世界的窥探。

至少某一刻，或许很多时刻，朱莉亚都是在保护着伊森的。

*来自陈奕迅《七百年后》，作词林若宁


End file.
